Deadly Lies
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Sam había mentido. Le había mentido a él y ahora se arrepentía profundamente por haberle hecho creer que no le importaba, por haberle hecho sufrir como castigo, por renegar de él. De su hermano. Porque al final de cuentas, Sam era tan dependiente de Dean como Dean lo era de él. Todo era un vasto espacio infinito de oscuridad, solo estaba él.


**Aviso: este fic participa en el reto tematico de julio "Hermanos Winchester" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a Eric Kripke.**

**Advertencia: contiene spoilers del final de la novena temporada.**

**_oOo_**

Sam había mentido.

Le había mentido a él y ahora se arrepentía profundamente por haberle hecho creer que no le importaba, por haberle hecho sufrir como castigo, por renegar de él. De su hermano.

Su hermano que ahora moría en sus brazos, su invencible, fuerte, valiente y decidido hermano…

Pero el ya había pasado por eso antes, el ya había perdido a Dean incontables veces… ¿Entonces por que aun sentía que su interior se resquebrajaba? ¿Por qué su corazón se retorcía?

Es que nunca se acostumbraría a perder a la persona más importante en su vida.

Porque no importaba cuantas veces Dean había muerto y de alguna manera regresado a la vida. Siempre existiría la incertidumbre y el miedo de que esa vez pudiese ser la definitiva. Que él no regresase más.

Y eso lo aterraba.

Porque al final de cuentas, Sam era tan dependiente de Dean como Dean lo era de él.

Y eso era algo que recién se permitía admitir, con Dean golpeado y moribundo en sus brazos. Cuando ya no había vuelta atrás.

**_oOo_**

Sabía que su hora había llegado, y no había nada que lo retuviera, ni la marca de Caín ni la primera espada, ni Crowley, nada ni nadie.

La confesión de Sam sirvió para liberarlo. El podía irse en paz, su hermano realmente nunca había dejado de preocuparse por él, había acabado con Abbadon, lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido terminar con Metatron.

Dean sentía el intenso dolor en su pecho, le dolía respirar, lo dolía con cada latido débil de su corazón.

El debía irse, él quería irse, no iba dejar que la marca lo volviera un ser asesino, cruel y detestable.

A medida que la familiar oscuridad se iba apoderando de él, arrastrándolo lejos, el dolor y la miseria se iban desvaneciendo.

El sabía lo que era morir, había pasado por eso antes así que no se le antojaba extraño. La oscuridad lo engulló por completo y lo último que escuchó fueron los sollozos de Sam

Dean Winchester dejó de respirar, su corazón se detuvo y sus parpados se cerraron. Y de un segundo a otro se vio a si mismo flotando en la nada.

Todo era un vasto espacio infinito de oscuridad, solo estaba él, no hacia frio ni calor, no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo sonido.

Y eso era todo.

El cazador sabía que estaba muerto, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Eso no era el infierno, ni el cielo, ni el purgatorio. Era nada.

¿Estaría allí solo por toda la eternidad?

**_oOo_**

Sam cargó con el cuerpo de su hermano hasta el bunker, en el camino el no podía pensar en nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, estaba demasiado aturdido y apenas podía respirar por la presión en su pecho.

Solo tenía una idea…un solo objetivo.

No sería la primera vez que engañasen a la muerte.

Sam encontraría la forma de traer de vuelta a su hermano. A cualquier costo.

Porque Dean había hecho lo mismo por el

**_oOo_**

.

-¡Estoy justo aquí muerte! No me voy a ningún lado. ¡Ven por mí! ¡Ven a buscarme!- gritó Dean a la nada, obteniendo como única respuesta su propio eco.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Una maldita antesala donde debo esperar?!- continuó exasperado. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. El tiempo jugaba con su mente, podían ser minutos o años.

O toda la eternidad.

-¡Vamos! Si tengo que quedarme aquí unas cuantas cervezas frías y un par de buenas hamburguesas estarían bien.- dijo el cazador.

-Pero estas muerto, no necesitas comer ni beber.-

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!- gritó a la nada. De nuevo, solo eco le respondió.

Le costó un momento darse cuenta de que nadie mas estaba allí, y que había sido su propio pensamiento lo que había oído.

-Bueno, este parece ser un buen lugar para perder la cabeza, luego de perder la vida.- suspiró.

Cerró los ojos y esta vez no fueron sus propios pensamientos los que escuchó. Sino una voz familiar.

Y junto con la voz, la sensación de que era arrastrado hacia arriba poco a poco.

-Crowley…- musitó Dean, frunciendo el ceño.

El demonio le hablaba desde algún lugar muy lejano, pero Dean no quería escuchar a Crowley. El quería escuchar a Sam o a Cas, no a Crowley.

La velocidad con la que era arrastrado hacia arriba se volvió vertiginosa. La voz de Crowley se escuchaba más clara y fuerte. Dean se estaba acercando… ¿Pero acercando a donde?

Una explosiva sensación de ardor tomó su antebrazo derecho. Justo donde había tenido la marca…y era justo como sentía cuando agarraba la primera espada.

El gritó por el dolor, que se había extendido de su brazo a su interior. Ardía, quemaba, escocía, era como si su propia alma estuviese siendo consumida, ardiendo hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Gritó y gritó hasta que todo se detuvo.

Y como si llevase a cabo una orden que le hubiesen comandado.

Abrió los ojos.

**_oOo_**

Sam era consciente de que aliarse con Crowley era peligroso. Solo bastaba ver como había acabado su hermano. Pero justamente por eso debía hacerlo, Crowley tendría que arreglar el desastre que había ocasionado con sus mentiras y manipulaciones. Era por su culpa que Dean había terminado así.

Realizó el hechizo, y convocó al demonio. Pero nada pasó. Crowley no apareció. Sam maldijo y destrozó todo lo que tenía a su alcance, haciéndolo trizas contra el piso o añicos contra la pared.

Antes de darse cuenta había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Pero evitó derrumbarse en el piso y fue hasta el cuarto de Dean.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que la habitación estaba vacía. Apenas quedaba la depresión que el cuerpo de Dean había dejado en el colchón.

La primera espada tampoco estaba.

Sam salió corriendo, gritando el nombre de su hermano por todo el bunker sin obtener respuesta.

Dean se había ido...o alguien se lo había llevado.

Sam apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Se hacia una buena idea de quién podría haber sido.

Los encontraría y cuando lo hiciera le daría muerte a Crowley de una vez por todas.

**_oOo_**

Dean sostuvo a Crowley del cuello y lo estampó contra el muro cercano. El impacto fue tal, que pedazos de concreto volaron en todas direcciones.

Aparte de una mueca, el demonio no se inmutó.

-¡¿Por qué me trajiste de vuelta?! – gritó Dean a centímetros del rostro de Crowley.

-Yo no te traje de vuelta, ardilla 2.0, la marca lo hizo. Yo solo acelere el proceso…- respondió el demonio con esfuerzo.

La expresión furiosa de Dean solo se acentuó.

-¡Llévame de vuelta con Sammy ahora!- gritó, zarandeando a Crowley.

-Bueno, claro que podría, pero te aleje de el por una razón ¿De verdad prefieres que tu hermanito el alce te viera como lo que ahora eres? ¿Lo que ustedes matan? … - respondió Crowley maliciosamente.

Dean frunció el ceño.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas Crowley?!-

-Oh, es cierto que aun no has visto tu reflejo, Winchester…-murmuró Crowley mirándolo fijamente. Entonces cabeceo hacia un charco en el suelo. -¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?- aconsejó.

Dean miró hacia el charco y luego de nuevo a Crowley. Lo soltó bruscamente, dejándolo contra la pared y tentativamente se acercó al charco. Se inclinó, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y miró su reflejo.

Tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que allí estaba él con ojos negros…ojos de demonio. Y aun así, siguió mirando, incrédulo, asustado. No podía ser verdad…debía ser un truco.

Se movió de nuevo hacia Crowley, enfrentándolo.

-La marca de Caín no te iba a dejar ir tan fácil Dean…- comenzó Crowley, pero Dean lo interrumpió.

-Mientes. Estas mintiendo, como siempre. Lo que sea que hayas hecho…el maldito truco de volver negros mis ojos, detenlo. O te matare…juro que lo hare.- dijo Dean, amenazante.

Crowley lo observó en silencio, con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Crowley…maldición…te estoy dando chance.-

-Dean, no hay ningún truco, no te estoy mintiendo con esto, la marca de Caín es poderosa, lo suficiente para cambiarte, algo que ya habías experimentado. Incluso para regresarte de la muerte, claro que todo tiene un costo y lo sabes. La marca tomó lo único que te quedaba para ofrecer después de morir…- Crowley se detuvo saboreando el momento. Luego lo dijo. –Tu alma.-

Dean sintió que el mundo bajo sus pies se sacudía.

Tenía sentido…Crowley decía la verdad.

-No…no…no puede ser, no yo, no quiero…- susurró Dean.

-Oh ya veo, entras en negación, pero acéptalo gran bebe, alma consumida es igual a ser demoniaco. Eres un demonio Dean…bienvenido a tu nueva existencia.- escupió Crowley.

Dean lo miró con furia, recobrando la compostura.

-Preferiría estar muerto a ser esto.- dijo.

-oh por supuesto que si, como todo cazador…pero no lo estas y ahora eres inmortal ¿bastante irónico no?- se burló el demonio.

-¿Como regreso mis ojos a la normalidad?- preguntó con furia contenida.

-Ciertamente ahora necesitas un mentor que te enseñe los pros y contra de esta vida…no hace falta que lo pidas, yo lo haré…-

-Responde la maldita pregunta Crowley…- amenazó Dean, colocando la punta de la primera espada en el pecho del demonio.

Crowley alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Está bien, lo de los ojos, solo piensa que una máscara oculta lo que realmente eres, ponte la máscara y deja lo demás detrás…- respondió.

Dean dejó a Crowley y se acercó de nuevo al charco, miró su reflejo de ojos negros, los cerró y al abrirlos sus ojos eran los suyos de nuevo, iris verdes, pupilas negras. Ojos normales.

El suspiró.

Una de sus peores pesadillas hecha realidad, convertirse en lo que más odiaba…sí que era irónico, malditamente irónico.

Escupió en el piso y no pudo controlarse de pegar un puñetazo a la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Crowley. La pared recibió todo el impacto y se hundió y resquebrajó.

-Bueno, es obvio que te adaptas bien a tu nueva fuerza sobrenatural…- dijo Crowley.

Dean lo miró fijamente. -¿Puedo transportarme de un lugar a otro? ¿Cómo lo hago?- preguntó.

-Pues por supuesto que si…es tan sencillo como pensar en el lugar en el que quieres aparecer…y…- antes de que pudiese terminar, Dean se había ido.

Crowley chasqueó la lengua. –Bueno…saluda al alce de mi parte y buena suerte, Dean.- dijo a la nada.

Luego el también desapareció de ese callejón.

**_oOo_**

Sam estaba terminando de empacar todo lo que necesitaría y lo cargaba hasta el impala. Fue al oscuro sótano del bunker a recoger un par de ingredientes para hechizos, cuando se dio la vuelta vio la figura que acechaba en las sombras, oculta parcialmente.

Dejo caer los frascos y sacó su arma, apuntando hacia el desconocido. Pasados unos segundos de completo silencio y cero movimiento lo único que Sam escuchaba era su corazón palpitando en sus oídos y entonces vio hacia la única parte del intruso que no estaba oculta en las sombras, sus pies, un par de botas que él conocía…

Su boca se seco -¿Dean?- murmuró con su corazón latiendo desbocado. Bajó el arma lentamente, pero no la guardia.

El otro dio un paso al frente, saliendo de las sombras. –Sammy…- musitó Dean, con una media sonrisa.

Sam tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se lanzó hacia Dean, estrechándolo en un abrazo que Dean devolvió con fuerza.

Se aferraron al otro por un minuto, Sam lloraba de nuevo, esta vez por el alivio. Palmearon sus espaldas y se separaron.

-¿Cómo es que…Donde estabas? ¿Qué sucedió contigo….estabas…?- comenzó a cuestionar Sam.

-Sammy…tengo que contarte algo…- dijo Dean, con expresión seria.

Sam asintió. – De acuerdo…- respondió. Y subieron juntos.

**_oOo_**

¿Continuará?

Si les gustó no olviden votar por el en el foro desde del primero de agosto.


End file.
